


Detention

by cas_desespere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_desespere/pseuds/cas_desespere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU featuring quarterback!Jared and cheerleader!Jensen. Cliché, I know but I couldn't help it. The boys have an angry argument. Written for the 100 days of sommer challenge at j2_spn_100days LJ community some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, no money made.
> 
> Repost again from my LJ, but that one was gone for a long time. Hope you enjoy it. Beta: Persuna from LJ.

Jared was spitting fire by the time he got back to the locker rooms. He couldn’t believe what had happened and all he could think about at the moment was how angry he was. It was unbelievable that this thing between him and that damn cheerleader had once again escalated so dramatically today. 

Coach Morgan had punished them both with ten laps around the pitch each directly after practice; an extreme punishment for mouthing off, but it had finally happened one time too often. The cheerleaders had stood there sniggering about the whole thing and encouraging their pretty boy. The football team had of course cheered Jared on, but then they had also been more than irritated with him at the harsh punishment. Jared had just been furious at Ackles and his cocky mouth, which had gotten them into this mess in the first place. 

He slammed a locker aggressively shut on his way in. And then the pretty boy damn well out runs me. You will so pay, Jensen Ackles. That much I can promise you. You will pay so dearly. Jared was full of rage and revenge when he entered the section they had their lockers in, but that momentarily vanished when he saw the other boy. 

The locker room was empty except for them, the football team and the cheerleading squad already gone. Ackles stood leaning against his locker, still breathing heavily. He had taken his shirt off already and tipped his head back against the metal of the locker. A thin sheen of sweat glistened temptingly on the column of his throat and on his torso in the low late afternoon light. Sex on legs went through Jared’s head and heat was pooling in his groin, but he squashed it down ruthlessly. Ackles had messed up his whole plan for the rest of the day and he wouldn’t forgive that easily. 

The team had wanted to let some steam off before the big game on Sunday and Friday was the ideal day for doing this. They had wanted to go to a bar downtown, party, have fun and drink some booze. The rest of the team had already told him after practice that they wouldn’t wait around for him and Jared knew quite well that nobody was happy about the fact the captain had to bail out because of a detention, himself included. He was anything but happy.

“Well done, asshole, that was really well done,” Jared snarled. Ackles clearly wasn’t impressed. He just lowered his head a little and threw him a glance from hooded eyes. Jared huffed angrily, turned away and banged around a little more; this time with the door of his own locker, while taking out his things for the shower.

“Wow…we are pissed! What is it? Does it piss you off that you’re slower than me?” The lazy drawl raised the fine hairs on Jared’s neck. Nothing gave Ackles the right to sound so smug. 

“I already went through one and a half hours of football practice … are you really that proud of running me out?”

“Oh sure, how could I? Because your part is the hero part of the game and you’re such a hero. Everything for the team, the only thing that matters. No pansy ass cheerleader job can take this on.” It was an old argument, and one that always worked. This was what they threw at each other every time they faced off at school, no matter what. 

“What else do you expect?” Jared shot back with a haughty grin. “To be taken seriously for having Eliza’s pussy in you face while she’s performing her acrobatics on you? Oh no…wait. I bet you would prefer Riley’s dick.” Ouch…low blow he thought for a tiny moment but Jared was too furious to care. He just wanted to land a hit. It was thrown right back in his face, this time with malicious glee in sparkling green eyes. Obviously Ackles was as pissed as he was.

“That’s not so far off… maybe I’ll try it out. I’m sure Riley would be very enthusiastic. At least he would acknowledge what he’s getting.” 

That one stung and that was what Jared made say, “Yeah… I bet he would. You should really go for it.” He knew he was taking it way too far, but he couldn’t stop himself. It shut Ackles up. He just stared at Jared for a moment, then turned, went to his locker to take his things out and disappeared quietly into the showers. 

Jared fell back against his locker with a dull thud, suddenly very much back to his senses. “Fuck,” he muttered. Now that the fight was over he felt hollowed out. He was still angry about what had happened back in practice, but unfortunately he also realised that he had gone way too far in his fury. 

Jensen Ross Ackles may have a cocky mouth, but he sure had a stupid one. 

Jared rubbed his hands over his face. He had to do something fast. There were just some things you didn’t say to your secret boyfriend, no matter what you had to pretend most of the time.

*

When Jared entered the shower room he could see Jensen at the far end of it. He was clearly in a hurry; definitely intending to get out as quickly as possible. His eyes fell on Jensen’s clothes and the towel on one of the hooks at the wall. Without thinking long about it he took them and locked them in his own locker; just in case the pretty pain in the ass was so angry at him that he refused to hear him out.

Jensen just stood under the shower spray when Jared came back in; eyes closed, head bowed, shoulders slumped. Any remaining traces of Jared’s anger went down the drain. He had gone too far, had hurt the other boy without a doubt. 

Why are we so good at this? Why do we hurt each other with words again and again? Jared had no answer, but he was able to do something to make it better again; if Jensen let him. Stripping off his clothes quietly he didn’t hesitate any longer and went over to the shower Jensen stood under. Jensen tensed abruptly when Jared’s arms slid around his slim waist and Jared held on tighter, knowing this wouldn’t go smoothly.

“I’m sorry, Jen.” 

“Let me go. I need to call Riley.” Jensen bit out and struggled in Jared’s grip, but there was a very big advantage in being the football team’s quarterback; lots of training in the weight room. Jensen might be lithe, fast and leanly muscled, but Jared had forty pounds of height and muscle on him and held him effortlessly. 

“No, you don’t,” he growled at Jensen’s insinuation. “I said I’m sorry.”

“I’m not interested in your apologies. Let me go, Padalecki.” Jensen struggled some more, his slippery body almost escaping Jared’s grip this time. Jared caught his wrists and effectively pinned him, Jensen’s back now pressed against his chest. 

“You don’t want to call Smith. What use would he be to you? He’s just a pussy. Nothing like you… or me for that matter.” Jared was glad he had a strong hold on Jensen’s arms. Otherwise he would have soon had an ugly bruise on his ribs, judging by some of the moves Jen tried. His lips found the fluttering pulse point on Jensen’s throat and sucked. There was only one way to distract Jensen and Jared was an expert at using it. 

“I’m sorry, Jen. I was an ass.” Jared was good at crawling and he had practice doing it. His stupid mouth brought him here over and over again and he had no problem begging as long as it got him back in Jensen’s good graces. 

“Let. Me. Go.” Jared grinned against Jensen’s skin. It was what he loved so much about him. Jensen was a fighter. He could hold grudges endlessly. Jared was just happy that they had a history of this and had been together too long to give up on their relationship without a fight.

“No,” he murmured and his captive tried to struggle again. It was a clear sign Jensen was still very angry, because otherwise he would accept he had no chance of escape. Jared continued sucking his skin until he was sure there would be a mark. From the corner of his eye he saw Jensen bite his lips. Jared’s persistence and proximity were obviously working.

I really should shut you off like this more often, Jared thought. Jensen wasn’t as pliant as Jared was accustomed to him being, but he knew the buttons he had to press to get him there. He pressed little kisses to the wet skin before him, inching slowly closer to the point where Jensen’s spine met his skull. 

“Jared…no,” he whined, but Jared just grinned.

“Oh yes, baby,” he whispered in Jen’s ear between little nips to his neck, “Don’t think you can make me miss out on a party with the team and then leave me hanging. I know you’re angry and you have every right to be after what I said. I’m sorry… You know I really didn’t want to hurt you. But you know I’ve got a stupid mouth, especially when I’m angry.” This was unfortunately true and Jared had no problem admitting it because Jensen had told him often enough himself. 

Jensen was quiet now and with a small smile Jared went back to his task, kissing every single vertebra of his spine as far down as he could reach without letting Jensen go. He wasn’t sure if he had won yet. “Forgive me, Jen…please…” Once more he sucked at Jensen’s neck, felt him stop struggling and start shivering. His fingers clutched Jared’s wrist with as much force as Jared’s had to hold him with not so long ago. Jensen’s body melted into Jared’s touch, every thought of resistance clearly gone. 

“God…you are so beautiful,” Jared moaned into Jensen’s ear, nipping at the lobe and nuzzling the soft skin behind it. A sharp intake of breath was his reward. He let go of Jensen’s wrists then, sure that he wouldn’t run anymore; one hand going for Jensen’s nipples, the other pressing him tightly against his own body, letting him feel what this did to him. “You know I’m sorry, Jen. I know you do.”

“You’re a bastard,” Jensen gasped quietly, his hands now clutching for a hold on Jared’s forearm, his head falling against Jared’s shoulder and his ass rubbing against Jared’s erection. Jared attacked his neck and shoulder once again, leaving his marks behind, his fingers teasing Jensen’s nipples, making him gasp and squirm. 

“I know…but you love it,” he stated and bit down on the soft skin of Jensen’s shoulder to feel him shudder some more in his arms. There was nothing like feeling Jensen coming apart in his arms. 

“I don’t…” Jensen tried to deny his statement making Jared grin again. 

“Oh yes, you do.” He tilted Jensen’s head back enough to reach his lips and kissed him deeply; licking at his lips and teeth with fervour before he loosened his grip to spin Jensen around in his arms and press him against his body once more. “I’m sorry…” Nip to the jaw, “I’m sorry…” Kiss to the lips. “…I’m sorry…” Bite to the neck. He tried again, but Jensen shut him up.

“Stop talking…” and then Jensen fused his hands to Jared’s neck, forced his head down and plundered his mouth. Jared couldn’t help but grin into the ferocious kiss. God I love you, you damn pain in the ass. He gripped Jensen’s upper thighs and lifted him from the floor to even out the height difference. Jensen shuddered once more in his arms, his legs slipping around Jared’s hips to hold on tightly and Jared groaned in mouth when their erections lined up next to each other, the delicious friction flooding Jared’s body with heat. He moved into it, shoved Jensen’s back against the tiled wall to get a better grip. Jensen gasped at the cold of the tiles and Jared grinned. 

“You so deserve to be punished,” he declared before he gasped as teeth sunk into his shoulder and bit down hard. He growled and rubbed himself against Jensen. Jensen’s cheerleader agility came in handy when he rolled his hips and made Jared moan.

“We’ll see about that,” he smirked and then deft fingers pinched Jared’s left nipple and lips sucked on the sensitive skin under his jaw. Jared went into overload.

“Jen…oh Jen… damn yeah.” Jensen looked down at him. The arm wrapped round Jared’s neck tilted his head back and Jensen kissed him, licked in to his mouth and sucked on his tongue all the while never stopping the movement of his hips. Jared’s fingers dug in Jensen’s thighs and he sobbed. The heat coiled in his belly and Jared knew he was close.

“Come on, baby, show me you are my hero.” Whispered words in his ear, another thrust of hips and the heat exploded. Jared’s movements became erratic, he fell over the edge and bit down on Jensen’s shoulder. He felt Jensen stiffen against him before his body shuddered violently as when he came too, his arms clutching around Jared’s shoulders with crushing force. 

For a moment there was nothing beyond heavy breathing and the sound of the still running shower, then he heard Jensen rasping, “I hate you.”

Jared chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the little hollow under Jen’s throat. 

“Nonsense…you love me.” Usually Jared was just thankful when Jensen didn’t contradict him. Their strange relationship just was this way; hidden under layers of facing off, playing antagonists and begrudging each other anything, while living through secret meetings, provocative suggestions and careful insinuations, mostly on Jared’s part. 

Jared looked up and grinned when he felt Jensen’s fingers card through his wet hair. His lover’s face was solemn when he lowered his head and kissed him softly, before looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes, I do.” Jared’s heart exploded with joy when he realised, what Jensen had just said. He didn’t say anything, just held him tightly. No matter how difficult it was, Jared was sure now, they could make it and Jensen’s quiet acceptance of his probably slightly painful show of affection just confirmed this.

*

Later, when they had showered with cold water and Jared had given Jensen his clothes back in exchange for a promise not to escalate their confrontations to quite that level anymore, as they sat in Jared’s beloved old truck driving home, Jared couldn’t help but ask the question that had been circling in his head for a while now. 

“What the hell got into you this afternoon? Why were you so nasty?” He still had no idea why it had come to the aggressive fight between them that ended them in detention. Jensen sunk a little deeper in the passenger seat and made a dark face in response. Jared slid an arm around his shoulders and hauled him closer to press a kiss to Jensen’s hair, keeping his eyes mostly on the road. “I asked you a question, Jenny.” 

Jensen pouted some more but didn’t do anything to distance himself from Jared.

“Did you really expect I would let my boyfriend, secret or not, go to a strip club downtown with a stupid bunch of dick heads?” he snarled bitchily.

The realisation hit Jared square in the chest He was jealous… Jen was jealous. Jared had to repress a gleeful response and was thankful Jensen couldn’t see the wide grin on his face. Scrambling for a response, he defended his team mates, “They’re not dick heads.”

“Oh yes they are.” Okay, probably they were to Jensen who was a cheerleader and had been suspected gay for a while now. There was a reason their relationship was a secret. Jared decided it didn’t matter. He had what he wanted. 

“Maybe you’re right. Let’s forget about it, okay?” Jensen snuggled a little closer and Jared tightened the arm around his shoulders, for once absolutely content when Jensen’s answer was a quiet ‘okay’.

fin

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
